heros of olympus and the son of neptune
by silena 13
Summary: this will be different so dont complain if you dont like it. ill update every week.i have read allmost all the TSON fanfiction and since i wasn't happy how the stories were going. i have decided to write one of my own.. all ideas and reviews are welcome.
1. i have amnesia

I

PERSEUS JACKSON

My eyes slowly opened…..i looked around in confusion, where was i? better to ask….who was i?

I found myself at a clearing…in the woods. i heard a yawn and turned to find its source and found a very pretty girl sitting beside myself under a shady tree trying to stifle her yawns. She turned to me and asked ''aren't you gonna go search for the jacket you lost?''

I gazed at her intensly trying to remember who she was, I came up with nothing but the mother of all headaches raging in my head.

I replied '' I don't know you, who are you?'

''huh?...what is with you percy? Some kind of joke?''

I looked at her in the eye and I could see that she meant well but apparently I didn't have an idea about what she was talking about.

I told her softly…

'' I really don't remember anything and and I have a killer headache too''

She sat upright and stared at me like I just landed from mars.

'you don't remember anything?'

'no… I don't…..honest..'

I stared at her confused with everything, how could I forget some one as pretty as her….she seemed to be under the impression that we were best friends or something but truthfully my head was blank like someone had hit me my head or something..

She had soft brown auburn curls in her hair, they were tied in a pony. She seemed very fair and her bluegreen were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were incredibly beautiful yet soft and confident!

I knew it was stupid to ask but then….heyy….i had just lost my head !

''So..is my name percy?''

''yeah atleast that's what you told me before you lost your memories….'

''ohh….well….whats my last name?''

She stuttered before answering. ' that's funny, I don't remember''

She looked quite freaked as she continued….'you are 16 untill augest when you'll turn 17''

'' umm…im sorry, but what's your name?''

'' its sasha….sasha bloomwood''

'ohh..okay..''

I really liked her name…..it was kind of a very pretty name.

''where are we?' I asked, confused at the emptiness I felt in my head..

She raised her eyebrows as she answered..

''it was your idea we sneak out of camp for a while…..you don't remember do you?''

The pain in my head increased as I tried to find an answer for her question.

''apparently…I have no recollection whatsoever''

She stood up and brushed away the mud on her trackpants''

She looked really hurt by my responses. She took me by her hand and started to walk towards a group of tents in the distance.

Her hand felt soft in mine…..it somehow reassured me. We walked in silence until we came across a small brook and for the first time I saw myself…

I gazed at the reflection of a tall but seemingly strong teenager nearing 17. I didn't even know that I had green eyes or the fact that I had shaggy black hair.

I wanted to know what on hades was happening but I had no means of doing so.

Wait a minute…..hades…..where had that come from?


	2. i forgot my girlfriend

II

PERSEUS JACKSON

Sasha hadn't spoken a word since we crossed the brook. Her head was bent and she looked lost in thoughts…. maybe trying to figure out what just happened to me.

She asked without looking up '''maybe you'll remember something of yourself if you look at your belongings.

She was no doubt trying to help but I thought there was doubt in her voice.

'yeah, I'll do that when we get back to camp' I said…not really hopefull about it.

She turned towards the trees around us as we slowly trudged towards camp. I knew she was having a hard time with me being amnesiac and all, but I just had to ask. ''can you tell me more about me?''

''uhm….sure, I'll tell you all that I know''

I heard her reply but she still didn't look up.

''you are an ….uhmm….orphan….and lived at an orphanage, the school was ready to take in 12 children as a part of social help, you were one of them''

'Ohh' my life was more messed up than I had imagined it would be.

'im sorry''

'sorry for what?' I asked her. I mean its not her fault that I was an orphan.

'I thought that since you lost your memory, you would be hurt to hear this''

''its allright, I have got a feeling I have been hurt by things much worse''

She glanced for a second, before she again turned to the trees.

That one glance was enough for me to realize why she wasn't looking at me,

She was crying…

'this is our annual scouts and guides week, where we organize camp for a week'' she said trying not to let her voice break.

'ohh….okay, so where are we camping?'' I asked, I didn't have a clue about the place we were in and the fact that she was hurt more than I thought was making me feel more miserable than ever''

'some big wild park near the san Francisco bay'

'wild park?' I didn't even know there was a wild park In san Francisco…..i guess that had something to do with my empty brain.

'so is there anything else about me that you know?'

Her voice wavered as she answered.

'you kinda used to be be my …..uhmm…._boyfriend…'_

my heart skipped a beat at that, I turned away, I could feel my cheeks redden and I didn't want her to see that.

But I was feeling odd, like what she had told till now maybe except the last thing was not true.

What if she was wrong, maybe she got it wrong about the whole thing about me being orphan and all.

I needed someone to explain everything to me.

Soon enough we reached camp, sasha took me to the camp nurse and explained to her that I had some sort of amnesia.

The nurse turned to me and looked at me suspiciously , like I was the prankster of the camp or something. She asked in a hoarse voice.

''who are you?''

'what do you mean ? percy has been here for the past 4 days! He studies at our school''

"I don't want any jokes sasha! I haven't seen this boy before in my life'' the nurse was getting angrier every minute.

''Im not joking Mrs. Elliot! He's suffering from some kind of amnesia and you don't even care!' sasha burst out. Her ears were literally fuming.

''Calm down both of you'' I shouted.

What the nurse had just said had made my hopes rise. Sasha must have been wrong, the nurse was probably telling the truth. But if sasha was wrong then why had she lied to me? What was my true past?

Then, out of the blue came a thin, lanky guy with really curly hair, he stopped 4 feet before us and stared at me. He looked back and forth from the nurse and at sasha and me. I was starting to feel to feel a bit uncomfortable, when the guy came towards us and literally sniffed at my shirt and sasha was shrieked and jumped back when he did the same to her.

He snapped his fingers, and a fresh gust of wind blew. he said to the nurse

'Mrs Elliot, You remember percy he studies at our school with me"

And to my surprise, Mrs Elliot said

''ofcourse dear, now go on and enjoy your stay at the camp.''

Sasha was just staring at the guy surprised at what he had just done.

He walked away quietly asking us to follow him.

''how did you do that and I have never even seen you before who are you?' sasha asked him.

His eyes were expressionless as he answered, you both are coming with me lupa will do the introductions.

'we aren't coming anywhere' sasha told him in the eye'

''You will meet me by the olive tree today afternoon at 2:00 pm.''

''why should we?'' I asked, the weird thing was that the more I thought about all this the more I believed that all this was normal for me.

''You better cuz you wont survive another day, im sorry im not as friendly as you would want me to be but I have _strict_ orders'' he said blanky.

But the word strict had been said with emphasis like he was afraid or some thing.

Then he turned and just walked away.

I just sighed and took sasha by her hand and sat under the nearest tree.

She looked at me confused.

''I wish I could clear up all this but I just can't…..im sorry'' I told her softly.

We both just sat their waiting for that weird guy, I felt if anyone could help me right now it would have to be that guy, he had no doubt saved him and sasha from trouble from that nurse. I was lost in my thoughts…

Then sasha screamed….

Thanx to _Aaki Athena's Daughter PJ HoO__, __cheesecrazee8112__ and __pjoftw111_  
for the reviews and ideas, anymore is more than welcome….3

Thanx a ton guyz


	3. i learn how to monsterfight

**III**

SASHA BLOOMWOOD

I was just shocked at what had happened. Percy is having some kind of amnesia and I don't even remember his last name. I remembered the time time we went to the beach for our first date. It was just 2 weeks ago. But now he didn't even remember that she was his girlfriend….

I looked up and I saw shadows cross his face. Percy looked up to some trees, he seemed wary of something…a tree?

I didn't think so…

Then I saw….

I almost choked at what I saw…..3 hideous monsters, and boy were they ugly.

I screamed like I hadn't before. Percy lept up. He didn't seem particularly afraid, as he stood, he searched his pocket for something and produced a pen, he looked at it in confusion, I got up and tried to warn him, but he just said.

''something in my head says I have done this before.''

''you have experience in fighting with martians?'' I asked half angry and half confused.

''I am sorry Sasha I just don't know what or how to explain all this to you'' he said firmly.

He charged them as he uncapped the pen.

Out if nowhere had emerged a sword…..a shining, handsome sword.

I looked on as he slashed at the 1st and stabbed the 2nd. But the 3rd one was right behind him trying to kill him while the others kept him distracted.

I knew I had to help, I looked about for anything that could be used as a weapon. But all I saw were twigs, poles and…..javelins!

I hurried to the tent were I saw the javelin, the camp must use it for sports, I figured.

Picking up the javelin, I rushed to help Percy.

''yaaaaaaaaaa'' I screamed as I charged.

The 3rd one turned his attention to me, he came at me full force. I slashed, parried and stabbed as much as I could but I was tiring easily. One stroke of my javelin through his heart was enough to make him go pooh! Golden dust flew around as it settled on the ground. I looked for Percy and I found him covered with golden monster dust. He capped the sword and it became a pen once again.

I looked at him in awe,

''how did you do that, I mean the sword and the way you fought and what was that we fought?

He looked at me helplessly, and my cheeks reddened as I remembered his amnesia.

'' I think it was 3 laistryogians…but I am not sure that's how you pronounce it though…''

I looked at percy to make sure he wasn't joking, but I could tell from his voice that he was serious.

''are you both ready to come with me?''

Both Percy and I turned to find the thin and lanky guy right behind us.

''I am ready to come'' percy said looking down.

''so am I " I said, I needed to know what was happening with Percy.

''lets go' I said, trying to feel upbeat.

''I never got to ask but whats your name?'' Percy asked the guy.

''you can call me brune''

''interesting name..'' I said out loud, without realizing how I sounded.

''lupa named me'' he sounded hurt by what I had said.

''who's this lupa?'' percy asked him.

''She's the head of camp''

''what camp is it?'' I asked, I wanted to know where this guy was taking us.

'' lupa will tell you'' he replied nonchalantly.

But I thought I saw hurt in his eyes, I could tell percy felt the same too, hurt from something deep maybe A lost friend?

Together we set of for camp…..


End file.
